Nicktoons: Unlucky Impact
by Voltaradragoness
Summary: After deciding to be a little normal for a change and taking the bus,four Nicktoons find out the hard way that...not all tragedies can be avoided...or fought. Rated T for Blood/Injury/and Mild Swearing. R&R PLZ! (ONESHOT)


_**O...K...i'm gonna get myself shot for writing this but...eh. I already got people hunting me down,why bother stopping? Yeah,just as a forewarning...I've never written some of these characters before so...i am SO sorry if anyone is OOC. Trust me i tried. On another note,i was actually in a car accident when i was four. Worst day of my life i tell ya. I wasn't seriously hurt,but the confusion and my mom walking away while a paramedic who of course i didn't know was holding me scared the shit out of me. One of the many things that kinda scarred me. Anywho,similarities between my real life experience and this story include the color of the vehicle that causes the accident and where my OC's injuries are located. Also i apologize if i don't explain enough about the injuries and stuff. I'm not the brightest bulb in the box...anyways,hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **-Voltaradragoness**_

* * *

"Neutron,move over! Your giant head is taking up the whole dang seat!" Timmy shouted.

"It's not like i wanted to sit next to you! There's no other place for me to sit,so quit being a baby."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Would you two just cut it out? It'd be nice to do SOMETHING without you two ending up in a full on argument. Plus it's not like we're the only ones on this bus."

The four Nicktoons decided to meet up in Retroville for a bit of fun at a nearby arcade that was just built,and decided for a change of pace they'd take the bus like normal kids instead of flying or using the hover car.

The girl sitting next to her sighed and put a hand on his shoulder,signing that there was no point.

"Don't bother. Just let them embarrass themselves." Morgan told him. "They'll learn eventually. That's what it's like being a little kid."

The ghost boy chuckled. "Like any of us would ever forget what it's like to be a kid." his voice shook slightly as the bus hit a pothole.

The ex-enemy of the Nicktoons leaned back smiling with her arms behind her head. "I sure as heck won't. Although being a little kid wasn't very pleasant...a lot of my early childhood was crying for my mom." she said,a little embarrassed.

Danny smiled and rolled his eyes again. "What kid didn't? Those two would never admit it but i'm sure they have more than once."

The two boys stopped their argument when they saw Danny laughing and pointing at them.

"Are they making fun of us?" Timmy asked.

"Probably!" yelled a little girl in the seat behind them,gaining their attention. She had brown eyes with light brown hair and was wearing a white lacey dress. She looked to be about six or seven. "You two are loud!" she whined.

"Uhh...sorry? We didn't mean to upset you." Jimmy apologized,half-sincere.

"I'm not." Timmy whispered,earning him a whack on the side of the head. The girl nodded curtly and sat back down in her chair,while Jimmy turned to the boy.

"Must you be so rude?"

"Who almost blew up Cindy's house last week?"

"What does that have to do with anything!?"

Across the aisle Danny was glaring at them,eyes glowing green slightly,showing his irritation. "Morgan, can i sit by the window?"

The sirenic female gave him a look. "Why?"

"Because i need to bang my head on something or else i'm probably gonna blast them off this bus."

"Alrighty..."

As the teen did just that,Morgan couldn't help but look at the people she a had new view of. Her understanding of different universes was still a bit flawed,but she was amazed on how the people from Retroville didn't really look all that different from the ones in her own,other than that they were much friendlier. She was snapped out of her thoughts though when the two bickering boys picked up in volume. She considered using her siren powers to make them fall asleep so they'd shut up,it was almost like a little devil voice in her head that remained from when she was their enemy and her moon pendent started to glow a soft red as if she was actually gonna do it. However,noticing that she grabbed it with her right hand and tucked it under her shirt,dismissing the thought. She'd figured she could just talk to them.

"Jimmy? Timmy?"

"Yeah?"

"What?"

"Could you guys quiet down a little? We're starting to get some mean stares..."

Both sets of blue eyes shifted around and realized she was right. "I've been trying,trust me."

"Well try a littl-oomph! Danny what're yo-" she tried to ask,as she felt him shoving her towards the floor.

"Everyone get down! NOW!"

Within a second of him yelling that,something large smashed into the moving vehicle causing instant tragedy. Many people crashed to the floor and into the windows,cracking them and the deafening screech of children and adults alike echoed throughout the bus and they included those of the Nicktoons. Onlookers who witnessed the crash watched in horror as the truck that connected with the public transportation pushed it until it leaned up against a nearby tree. They instantly ran to assist the passengers turned victims while some stayed back and called 911,including a young mother with a stroller.

"Everyone,we're trying to get you out! Don't worry,just gather into a group so we can make find you!" shouted an older man,but to Jimmy the voice was too distant to make out.

He groaned and attempted to open his eyes but found that one of his eyes burned so he kept it shut. Using his left eye he scanned the damaged bus through his blurred vision for his friends,although he couldn't even figure out where he ended up. It was too dark and he couldn't hear anything over the panic of the passengers. Not to mention the ringing in his ears and head. He wanted so badly to cover his ears but his whole body was too sore to move anything,but after what felt like hours he was so frustrated with the situation that he didn't care. He slowly moved his arms underneath him and after a little trial and error,he managed to get himself into a sitting position and that was when he realized that he had fallen into the crevice between his seat and the one in front,which explained why it was so dark.

"Jimmy?"

The boy blinked his working eye and looked up to see his friend still in their seat,but he looked awful. His face and arms were bruised and he had lacerations all over his face. Looking further he saw that something had slashed his chest,cutting his shirt and the skin underneath and that Timmy was clutching the area as well as trying to hide the pain he was feeling but it was far too obvious to hide. His face was twisted in agony.

"N...Need a hand...?" he asked,holding his other hand out to his friend. Jimmy took it slowly and gritted his teeth as he was pulled up onto the seat next to him. This was when Jimmy got a full view of the scene and he wondered if this was actually why Timmy was crying. There was glass and blood everywhere,as well as a small fire starting in he back. What really scared him though was that there were some passengers laying on the seats and aisle that were motionless. Adrenaline kicking in,causing him to no longer feel the pain he was in,he leapt from the seat and tried to help them.

"J...Jimmy what're you...?" Timmy asked,voice hoarse and quiet. This made him realize that they seemed to be alone. He had sat in the seat waiting for the panic to die down,not like he could move much anyway,he could barely breathe.

"Timmy,go get help...you need medical attention. I'll see if i can help them."

Of course he objected to this. "N...No! You're hurt too! *Cough*"

"You're in a worse state than me,you're losing a lot of blood." he stated,almost in trance as he tried to manually revive one of the fallen people.

"Like you're not! There's a huge freaking *cough* gash on your head and leg!"

Jimmy didn't hear him,he was in his own state of panic as the man wasn't responding to anything he was doing. His heart pounded adding to the noise in his head as he started to hyperventilate. Timmy saw this and how wild his eyes looked. It kinda scared him,he'd never seen Jimmy in such a panic.

"Jimmy...stop...he's...i think...he's..."

The boy stopped,dark blue eyes suddenly clouded over. "No...nono...he's not..." The adrenaline that was protecting him before faded and the pain struck him like searing lightning. He cried out and collapsed on the floor next to the man,shaking.

"Jimmy!" Timmy cried,as he crawled off the seat and trudged over to his friend. " _I tried to tell you,you idiot..."_

Kneeling next to him,he tried to remember what Wanda had taught him about what to do if he or his friends got hurt.

" _I shouldn't shake him or try to move him...like myself i don't fully know how badly we're hurt so i could make it worse..."_

Timmy didn't have the chance to fully come up with an idea before being inturrupted,though for once he was happy about it.

"Timmy...where*cough* are the others?"

"C _rap! I didn't even think of that!"_ Timmy screamed,in his head. "I don't...know...i didn't...see them after we...crashed. They were right by us..."

"Did they...leave?"

Despite what was going on,Timmy managed a chuckle although it made his chest hurt worse. "Morgan maybe...but i doubt Danny would leave...us..."

" _They were right by us...did they really just leave? I mean i can't blame them,we forgot about them till now due to all the panic and we don't even know how badly they're hurt."_

"I don't...know*Cough* let's just get...out of...*cough* *Cough*"

Timmy got down to his friend's eye level,which caused his chest wound to burn since he had to get down low since Jimmy was now hunched over.

"Dude...? Are you..."

Jimmy's coughing only increased and soon it sounded like he couldn't breathe.

 _"Oh my gosh,is he choking? What do i do,what do i do!?"_

Noticing his friend's panic,Jimmy finally regained his ability to breathe and told him to calm down. Timmy felt relief for the split second until he saw blood trickling from his friend's mouth.

"I'm fine,we need to get out of here."

He pushed himself to rise from the floor and started limping towards the door,until he realized Timmy wasn't following him.

"Turner...come on you and i need help."

"What's that sound?"

Jimmy cocked an eyebrow. "What sound? That fire crackling? Come on."

Timmy gently shook his head. "No,it sounds like sizzling and no i don't mean the fire."

Jimmy paused and turned around,and in doing so he felt himself grow lightheaded so he leaned against one of the ripped seats to support himself. While doing that he realzied that Timmy was right. There was an odd sizzling noise,almost like mixing the sound of static with a fire.

" _Wait..static? Crud..." "_ Timmy i don't think we're alone!"

"You can...say that again...look what i just...found! *Cough*"

He held up his hand and in it was Morgan's siren pendent. Jimmy limped over and saw that it was cracked and that there was a red sparking fog leaking out of it.

"Morgan would not have left this...Morgan! Danny!*Cough*" He called out.

No Answer.

"Guys...where are...you..." Timmy whispered.

* * *

"Sheen! It's my house! I get to decide what we watch!" Carl shouted. He had invited Sheen over since Jimmy and the others were going out today,but Sheen wanted to watch the new Ultra Lord movie and Carl wanted to watch a new Llama documentary.

"What is wrong with you!? How many times do i have to say that Ultra Lord is way better than some stupid Llamas!"

"What's wrong with you!? Llamas are adorable and fluffy and soft and-"

The channel that was showing the documentary suddenly switched to a News broadcast,startling the two boys.

"Gahh! What the-since when does it just-" Sheen spouted.

 **BREAKING NEWS** was what it said on the screen as a young woman reported started to speak with a grim look on her face.

"Today a public bus,en route to the shopping district in the north end of Retroville has gotten into an accident with a large blue cargo truck bound for the same location. Behind me is the wreckage of both vehicles as emergency personnel and local bystanders attempt to rescue the passengers from said wreckage."

Carl and Sheen both had lowered jaws upon seeing the scene,but said nothing as the woman continued.

"Many passengers have sustained major injuries from the incident and people are still being pulled from the disaster. Two have been confirmed dead so far due to broken necks and spinal injuries while many others are due to be sent to Intensive Care in the nearby hospital. This is a terrible example of why you must be careful when on the road."

By now,Carl's parents had come in and were just as silent as he and Sheen.

"This is just terrible...Carl maybe you should turn this off..."

Just as Carl was going to do just that,a little girl walked on screen with cuts,bruises,and a broken tooth.

"Dear,go get some help...you're hurt." The reporter told her.

The girl shook her head. "I'm not the one who needs help...there were two boys who were arguing on the bus...that haven't come out...Nither have their two friends who were trying to calm them down..."

The reporter gained a look of panic. "Can you describe these children?"

A paramedic had come over and started wrapping bandages around the girl's wounds as she tried to recall them. "Well um...the two who were arguing had blue eyes...and i think one was wearing pink..."

Carl dropped the remote and turned to Sheen and his parents as they all gained that same look of panic the reporter had.

Without a single word,Carl and Sheen ran like mad cows to Cindy's house while Carl's parents called Jimmy's.

* * *

"Morgan...Danny...please answer us!" Jimmy called,attempting to shout. After a minute,they were rewarded with a response.

"G...Guys?"

"Danny!" they shouted,then coughed and regretted it. The slowly moved toward the sound of his voice and found him near the back,leaned over a seat in front of him. Like the bickering duo he was cut by the glass and bruised,but his nose was bleeding and there was a gash on his left shoulder.

"Are...you two...alright?" he asked,between breathes.

"We're alive...that's all that...matters*Cough**Cough*" Jimmy coughed as more blood appeared on his hand when he covered his mouth.

"Is Morgan with you two?"

"N...No...we thought she was...with you. We found her pendent...but it looks like... it's*Cough* busted..."

"I hope that doesn't mean...she's..." Sobbing suddenly became heard. It was quiet but there. Working up the strength to stand,Danny looked over the seats and after scanning the area he found a tuft on dark brown hair peeking over the seats.

"There she is. Morgan,are you...alright?" he asked,making his way over to her as the two younger ones followed slowly. When they reached her,they were in for a grisly sight.

In the aisle was the body of a young woman who was just as motionless as the man Jimmy tried to save,but in the seat,curled into a weeping and shuddering ball was the oldest Nicktoon. Cut,bruised and bleeding like the rest,although her differences were that she had an extremely bruised abdomen which was visible due to half her shirt missing and her right eye had cuts all around it. The most upsetting part of it though,was what she was holding. She was holding a baby,which they assumed belonged to the deceased woman. The three boys' hearts almost stopped,but they sighed in relief when they heard the baby crying. Meaning it was alive.

Danny leaned over and tried to rouse the girl. "Morgan...come on...we gotta get help..."

She gasped at the sudden contact but relaxed seeing Danny and the others. "What...engh...happened?" she asked,voice strained as she breathed heavily.

"We're still trying to figure that out...can...you...move?" Timmy asked.

"I...don't..." she tried to get up,but the pain from her bruised stomach seemed to strike her everywhere and she grabbed the area,face contorted.

Jimmy crawled onto the seat to help her. "Hand me the baby,you need both arms...trust me."

Morgan nodded as her tears mixed with the blood on her face and handed him the little boy. Then with some willpower she manged to get to a point where she could support herself on the seat in front of her.

"Morgan,why did you have that baby?" Danny asked,glancing at the little bundle as Jimmy tried to comfort him.

"When we crashed,i was the first to hit...engh! The floor...since Danny pushed me. When i came out of my pain daze...i realized i was not in the same place due to being next to an unconsious lady. I..." Her tears fell faster. "I tried to help her but..."

Jimmy looked away. "She didn't have a pulse,did she?"

Morgan sniffled. "No...she didn't...that's when panic started. People started...ow...rushing down the aisle and so...being a girl i guess...my first thought was too...grab the baby..."

With that,Jimmy handed the baby back to her. "Come on...let's just get him and ourselves out of here...i can't take this headache much longer."

* * *

Jimmy's house was a whirlwind of activity,as well as his lab. After receiving the call from Carl's parents and Cindy seeing the News for herself,the children's parents and friends were contacted. The parents were watching the broadcast in the main house while the others were in the Lab.

"Are you sure they were in there!?" Wanda asked,frantic

"You know any other boy who wears pink?" Stephanie snarled.

Wanda recoiled at her tone,which caused her to rectify it. "I...I'm sorry...i'm just worried about my little girl..."

"And you think we aren't!? I'm still hoping that they weren't all on that bus..." Maddie half-whispered.

"I don't think they were. Danny usually flies to places doesn't he? Why would he bother taking a bus?" Jack thought aloud,attempting to console his wife.

Hearing that gave Stephanie some reassurance as well. " _Ever since she's unlocked her Siren powers,she's preferred to fly around as opposed to walking or riding in the car...maybe he has a point there. Funny cause i heard that Jack wasn't very bright."_

"Hey! Everyone that lady is back!" Cosmo shouted as the reporter came back with more news.

"This just in! Four more victims have been rescued and they are believed to be the last surviving passengers. Despite the sadly growing number of people found dead in the wreckage...there is light shining in the dark. The four remaining victims were asked their names and they revealed that they are members of the well known Nicktoons group! Further still,while they all were severely injured like the others...they managed to save a life.

Every parent was in awe at what she had just said. They all turned to look at each other and the back at the screen. Their friends down in the lab all had the same reaction. Sam,Cindy,Carl,Sheen,and Seneca were all both horrified,but slightly proud.

Both groups felt full on horror take hold however when the camera turned to said children where they looked battered and bloody.

"Jimmy Neutron,Timmy Turner,Danny Fenton,and Morgan Kelsey came out of the bus after everyone else for an unknown reason,but we were all in shock when a newcomer(Morgan Kelsey) walked out holding an infant baby. Right now they are being questioned and will soon be taken to the hospital with the others. We hope to bring more information as it comes."

With that,she left the screen and the camera started panning over the scene. Judy had her face in her hands. "Oh my gosh..."

Hugh put a hand on her shoulder. "Sugar...are you gonna be alright?"

She nodded and wiped her eyes. "Yes,i'm just happy he's alive...although..."

"I know." Maddie spoke up,gaining attention. "Any parent seeing their child in that kind of state is horrid...but as you said...i'm just happy my son's alive."

"Damnit..."

The sudden cuss word surprised the parents and the attention shifted to Morgan's mother. "Dammit all to hell..."

Wanda floated over in an attempt to help her. "Miss?"

"Of all things that could've nearly killed our children...IT HAD TO BE SOME IDIOT DRIVER!?" Her tone suddenly changed. "Heh...and i thought our universe was the only one with unfeeling people like that..."

"Ahhh! I thought Morgan was the scary one! Run away!" Cosmo yelled,flying into the kitchen. Jimmy's parents looked behind them to make sure he wasn't gonna break anything on the way in.

"Humph...i don't blame him." she said,suddenly as she was Wanda about to apologize. "Morgan's done some pretty awful things. She never wanted it to happen and would have normally never even conceived the idea of harming your kids...but...like i said...i guess our universe isn't the only one with evil...unfeeling people."

Each parent knew who she meant. Vlad...Calamitous...Crocker and various others. They're few of many evil people in the world. You don't have to have powers to be evil. All you need is a weapon.

With that seven-way thought,they all rose and headed for their own vehicles. They were going to see their kids.

* * *

The Nicktoons slowly made their way out of their death trap and stepped carefully onto the pavement,trying not to pass out as that would add to their problems. Each child felt nothing but pain. It almost felt like a poison coursing throughout their veins,but that didn't stop Morgan from holding the baby close to her. Many could say it was feminine instinct that was fueling her will with determination to protect him,but she wasn't the only one who felt it. Jimmy felt the very same determination,although what fueled his was his failure to save that man. He had been breathing when he spotted him,but he couldn't help him. To Jimmy it was traumatic,even more so than what he and the others had been through. He watched him die. He watched him **DIE.**

A ghost of fury filled his broken heart,but it dissipated instantly when he saw Timmy trip. He thankfully was quick enough to catch him and as he did he looked into the younger boy's eyes. Jimmy was used to seeing a lit fire burning in Timmy's eyes. It almost defined the defiant boy,but now...they were coated with a sheet of pain. It was like someone dumped water on the fire. Timmy turned said eyes to the sound of his friend grunting as he took his weight. Not like he weighed much in the first place,but any extra weight right now felt like too much to him.

"Neutron...you don't..."

Jimmy tried to reply,but the weight was too much and his bad leg buckled and the both ended up on the ground. Luckily they were on grass that was nearby. The two teens then stopped and gave sympathetic looks as the went to help them up. Pushing past her annoying agony,Morgan shifted the baby to her left arm and grabbed Jimmy with her right. "Just...don't kick me,alright?" He nodded and gave a weak smile. Timmy did the same as Danny picked him up.

After that it was only a few more steps into the view of the crowd,and boy was it a spectacle. Paramedics who spotted the four were instantly at their sides as Danny and Morgan forced themselves to slowly sit down and not just collapse into a heap.

Timmy and Jimmy however did collapse into a heap once they were put down.

"Children...i need you to talk to me." said a man's voice. Each Nicktoon could barely hear or see,but managed to respond.

"Alright,what are your names children? I need to know."

They didn't respond right away. Right now,each of them felt like their mind was numb and it actually took them a second of process the question. The man DID indeed know who they were,but he needed to hear it from them otherwise he'd be held responsible if he was wrong. It was precautionary in other words.

Timmy was the first to answer,although he didn't bother lifting his head from the grass. "Timothy Turner." he stated.

The man was surprised to hear that. He'd always heard him referred to as Timmy. " _I didn't even ask for his full name...weird,but can't argue with that."_

Jimmy answered next,again not bothering to pick his head up. "James Neutron."

 _"Again? Why are they doing that?"_

Danny was still sitting up,albeit a little hunched over. "Daniel Fenton."

The man nodded,realizing they were all gonna do it. "And you miss..."

He turned his attention to the teenage girl,at first he thought he heard her crying,which he was,but it wasn't just her. She was holding a baby boy.

He gasped and leaned over her. "Sweetheart,can i have your name please? And um...the name of this baby?"

Morgan blushed. " _Does he seriously think he's mine? Well,i guess i can't blame him too much for that..."_ Morgan...Kelsey...and i...don't know his name. He's not...mine."

The man blushed as well at his assumption. "My apologies,but thank you children. These people behind me are gonna take you all to the hospital to get looked over,alright?"

No one answered,just nodded. "And...um may i take the baby,dear?"

Danny glanced over and noticed that she had tensed up and was holding the baby tighter. Taking the breath,he stood up and moved over to her. "Morgan,give him the baby. There's nothing more you can do for him."

She didn't respond,all she did was emit a low growl and glare at him. He jumped back slightly at the reaction. Her eyes were wild and to Danny it seemed like she didn't recognize him.

"Should i just-"

"No,it's ok. I'll snap her out of it."

Danny maneuvered himself so he was in front of her and placed his right hand on her shoulder. She tried to back away but,what stopped her were Danny's glowing eyes. He had tried to use his powers to protect the people on the bus,just as Morgan had,but it failed because they couldn't get them to work right with their injuries and lack of focus. Even more so when Morgan's pendent had gotten caught on something and Danny had to rip it off so she wouldn't choke to death. Which was why it was broken. She clearly didn't remember that though. However,he knew that making his eyes glow was a mundane task,so he figured he'd try doing it and see if she'd recognize him. After a minute,it worked. Her eyes glassed over and were no longer wild.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded,and handed the man that little boy. Then two paramedics came over and helped them up,it was then they noticed that Jimmy and Timmy were already on stretchers.

* * *

Despite protest,the Nicktoon's parents had decided it would be best for their kid's friends to stay back while things were dealt with. Although that resulted in Cindy punching the wall and Sam giving them an earful,they felt it went better than they thought it would.

After arriving and after Cosmo and Wanda disguised themselves as humans,the worried adults decided to walk in calmly so they wouldn't add to the chaos. Although as they walked in,there was so much noise that Stephanie wondered if them being in a panic would've mattered. "Well..." she started,turning to Jimmy's parents. "You two tell us,where do we go?"

Judy nodded,understanding that they'd be the only ones who'd know how to get around. Taking a final breath to compose herself,she walked up to the front counter as the others sat down. The fairies began to speak to Danny's parents in a hushed tone,and that left Morgan's mother to her own thoughts.

" _Those poor kids...not only did they end up so badly hurt...but they had to witness something i don't think they've ever had to. Death... Morgan is more used to it since our universe is a much darker place,but..."_ Her hand wrapped around a purple pendent with the same design as Morgan's as she pulled her daughter's own out of her pocket. " _Something like this...should just never happen..."_

"Stephanie?"

The Sirenic mother was snapped out of thoughts as she turned to see Maddie was speaking to her.

"Yes?"

"I know that look."

"I'm sorry?"

"I said i know that look. You're resenting that this happened."

Stephanie didn't respond. Just looked away,which was a yes in her eyes.

"Are you ashamed?"

Her eyes widened. "What? What makes you think i'm..."

"Because we all are." Jack answered.

Stephanie didn't understand,which was evident from the look on her face.

Then a hand rested on her shoulder,which belonged to Wanda. "We're parents,and we should be protecting our kids from things like this. Is that what you're thinking?"

"Of course! Ever since Morgan was born i wanted nothing more then to protect her...but look where that got her. That Syndicate event was just one of the many things that happened to her. People bullied her,yelled at her...told her she was...useless..."

"And you think our kids are any different?" Judy asked,coming back from the front desk and gaining her attention.

"They were treated like that too?"

"Oh,big time...it still happens to this day. It's...upsetting really." Wanda whispered,still audible.

Jack and Maddie chuckled. "Well,that's why they have their gifts. If anyone dares to call Danny a coward,boy that's a light show to see."

Stephanie let herself smile. " _So...Morgan really isn't alone in this...that..."_ She gripped her daughters pendent tighter as a tear fell on that same hand. " _That makes me so happy."_

"So,did you find anything out?" Cosmo asked.

"Yeah,they need us to answer some questions about them and then we can see them." Hugh answered.

Understanding,all the parents got up and went to see the woman behind the desk.

"Thank you for coming up. I just need some help,we weren't able to get much information out of your kids before they collapsed,not like i can blame them. Poor dears.

"What do you need to know?" Stef asked,wanting to get to the point.

Clearing her throat,the lady got the point. "Alright,first can i have their ages? I mean we can make assumptions but i'd rather know for sure."

"Timmy's ten."

"Jimmy's eleven."

"Danny's fourteen."

"Morgan's sixteen."

The woman nodded. "Thank you...alright,um...hm...are there any previous health issues that these kids have had?"

The parents took a minute to think about that,being the parents of kids who fight bad guys all the time,something like that isn't usually thought about.

Judy and Hugh Neutron both shook their heads. "Not particularly. Other than an occasional burn or cut from working in his lab."

Cosmo and Wanda looked nervous as Timmy got hurt all the time,but they decided not to mention it. "A couple months ago Timmy had his Tonsils removed,but that's about it."

The woman nodded as she seemed to be writing that down.

Jack turned to his wife,confused. "Has Danny ever had any serious problems?"

It took her a second but she did remember something. "Yeah,when he was six he got really sick and remember we never figured out why? We had to take him to the doctor when he didn't get better after a week."

"Uh huh. And what about...Morgan is it?"

"Yes,um she's had a number of health issues. She injured her back when she was twelve,needs glasses due to diminishing eyesight,and two mental disabilities."

The other parents around her had to restrain themselves from gawking at the woman. They had never expected her to say that.

The lady nodded again. "Which in particular?"

"Autism and Anxiety."

Judy blinked. "She has Autism? Are you sure about that?"

"Of course i'm sure!" she asked,getting defensive.

"Alright,alright. Calm down. Thank you for the information. Now i wanted to tell you,we did examine your kids and have found what exactly their injuries are."

"Well?"

"Timmy suffered some bruises and fairly deep cuts on his face and arms along with a gash in his chest,most likely caused by a large shard of glass. He's lost a lot of blood,but he's in no danger." Cosmo and Wanda breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jimmy suffered slightly more severe injuries. He was bruised and cut up like Timmy but he had a gash on his head and right leg. Examining him further found that he also had two fractured ribs. However,he should be fine since the bones didn't fully snap and therefore didn't puncture anything." Jimmy's mom and dad showed fear but also felt relieved.

"Danny suffered a large cut on his shoulder and bloody nose. We were worried it might've been broken but it wasn't. Like Timmy,the only concern was that he lost a lot of blood."

"And finally,the young girl who had the baby was badly bruised like the others,but wasn't as cut up. She had deep scrapes on her thighs and a bruised abdomen. We were frightened that she may have had internal bleeding but she didn't. We were pleasantly surprised. However i'm glad you brought up her back injury as she did have a slight injury there and i think now it was just the old injury acting up. Now,here...these are their room numbers. They may or may not be awake,but i'm sure you want to see them."

Each parent nodded and without a word,each headed in their given direction.

* * *

Heading into an elevator,Cosmo was attempting to read the paper they'd been given. "What is this number? Twenty-four? I thought lower numbers were downstairs."

Wanda sighed and snatched the paper from her husband. "Cosmo,the number is not Twenty-Four,it's Two-O-Four. We're going the right way."

"OH! That makes more sense."

*DING*

"Alright,come on Cosmoron." "Right!"

After walking past various doors,Wanda started getting confused. "What the...Cosmo what is going on here? These numbers aren't in order."

"You need to look on both sides Wanda. Timmy's door is right here!"

Wanda turned and saw that he was right. She'd only been looking at the left side of the hall. "Wow...how did i miss that?" " _The stress of this situation must be getting to me. Come on girl! Get it together! I gotta stay calm for Timmy. He's probably terrified right now."_

Walking over the door,she slowly turned the handle and walked in. It was a standard hospital room. There was a small TV up on the wall,a bathroom by the door,a window with curtains enclosing it and a bed in the middle. The room was dark,but she could still see the sleeping boy in the bed along with his normal clothes sitting on a chair nearby,covered in blood and dirt. She motioned for Cosmo to be quiet and slowly walked over to her godson. As she kneeled next to him though,she heard a crash from behind her and she turned angrily to see that Cosmo had tripped over a broom and fallen headfirst into a bucket of soap water. Getting up she walked over and pulled the bucket of his head. "For real!?" she asked,in a whisper.

"OH thank goodness! I thought i had fallen into SuperToilet again!"

"I didn't wish it up,so i doubt you would've Cosmo." Piped a young voice. The two fairies gasped as they looked over and their godkid was awake,smiling at them with bandages covering his face and chest.

"Timmy!" they both yelled and rushed over. "You're ok!"

Timmy laughed softly. "Of course! It'll take more than a truck to kill me. Are the others alright?"

"Right now you're our only concern Timmy,but yes they're ok."

"Whew...wait so are their parents here too?"

"Yes,but Timmy...are you alright? I mean,you're injuries didn't sound pleasant."

Timmy shrugged. "Well duh. They hurt like the dickens. It was...actually pretty...horrible..." he trailed off.

"Timmy..." Wanda started,looking right into the doused fire that was his blue eyes. "I know you're trying to be brave here...but know that you're NOT expected to be. That was scary for you i'm sure." She smiled. "There's no one but us here."

That was what he needed to hear,he practically collapsed in Cosmo and Wanda's arms. "Y...You're right..." he sniffed,tears building. "I was scared...the others were too...i had never seen them like that...and everything hurt so much...i really thought i was gonna die..."

His godparents held him tighter,but no so tight that it'd hurt him. "I know...it's ok now though. You're safe and you're most certainly not gonna die..."

Wanda could feel his tears staining her shirt. "But...it was...just so..." Timmy could barely form words,he shuddered as the situation finally seemed to process in his mind. "I'm...just so...scared..."

Cosmo rubbed his godson's back. "Sshh...it's ok Timmy. We're here."

"It's ok baby...you don't need to be scared...mommy and daddy are here..."

* * *

Jimmy's parents had a bit of an easier time finding their son's room since it was on the bottom floor. They had been told on the way there that was because he needed a little more attention than the others.

As they reached the door and opened it,his mother called out softly. "Jimmy? Honey are you awake?" There was no answer,and she soon found out why. Not only was he unconscious,but he was hooked up to a ventilator. Both parents nearly passed out from the sight but composed themselves.

"Hugh,this is no time for fainting. I'm sure it's not as bad as it looks. I'm sure the Ventilator is just precautionary."

"Urgh..."

"Jimmy?"

They walked over to the bed and saw that he wasn't awake,but he had a look on his face that was hard to describe. Although his mother recognized it immediately. When he was younger,he used to get nightmares all the time and each time he would have one,he'd have that expression. A cross between sadness and frustration. After reminding her husband of it,they did what they used to do. They each held one of his hands and spoke to him.

"It's ok,son."

"Mommy and Daddy are here."

He gave no audible response,but his contorted expression changed into a slight smile.

* * *

Things were a little better for Danny. He had already woken up and was actually messing around with his TV out of boredom. All that were on though were old cartoons and coverage of the accident,which he did not want to relive.

" _What even really happened? From this news coverage i guess a large blue truck hit us...but why? No one stated it...and what the heck is up with me? I mean,sure i was hurt and boy DID it hurt...but everyone else looked so much worse...and what the heck happened to Morgan? She looked downright insane when i looked at her. Anyway...i guess i can credit my ghost powers for me not being as hurt as the others...but why couldn't i use them to protect the others!? It was like my brain locked up and well...um...what's the term?"_

It took him a second but then it hit him. " _I became a Deer in the Headlights...a coward..."_

Danny brought his knees to his chest and rested himself on them,staring blankly at the TV. That was until,he heard a knock at the door. Scrambling,due to him thinking that it was a doctor,he turned the TV off and hid the remote. He figured he shouldn't have been using it for some reason.

"Uh,you can come in!" he said.

The door opened and his parents were overjoyed to see he was ok.

"Mom!? Dad!?"

"Oh my gosh! Thank goodness my baby boy is alright!" Maddie exclaimed,rushing over and hugging her son.

"Augh! Mom! I won't be for much longer if you keep doing that!"

"Oh,sorry hon." she apologized,letting go and letting him breathe.

"I'm sure you can forgive your mother,son. After we saw what happened...we...were afraid we might've lost you."

Danny looked away,his smile faltering. "Well...to be honest...i thought i wasn't gonna see you guys again either...That was probably one of the most terrifying moments of my life...and that's saying something." he said,trying to be funny.

"We know Danny. You know,you don't need to act so brave." his mother pointed out,obviously seeing straight through his facade.

This shocked the hybrid. Although after a moment,it didn't. She was his mother,if anyone could see through his act...it was her.

He sighed. "I know...but i'm...ashamed. I wish i could've done something to prevent all those deaths...that's what i should be doing!" he shouted,pounding his fist on the bed with his eyes alit.

Jack placed a hand on his uninjured shoulder. "Son,you're not expected to be...well... you don't have power over everything and you don't want it either."

Danny looked away again. "No,i don't...cause then i'll turn into Vlad."

His parents looked and each other sadly and then down at their son. He always felt like he had to save everybody,but...like the other Nicktoons...he's just one kid.

This time they both hugged him,lighter than before.

"Danny,you're nothing like him." his dad assured.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not a coward,like he is."

* * *

Stephanie,like Cosmo and Wanda had to search the top floor for her daughter's room,although it didn't take as long as she'd thought due to having experience in navigating hospitals. After all,Morgan wasn't the only kid she'd had...

Opening the door,she looked and saw her daughter asleep in the bed. There was an IV unit in her arm and what looked like...restraints...

Her mother couldn't help it,the tears fell. " _Please...don't tell me she's...lost it..."_

 _"_ Momma?"

She gasped. "Morgan? Baby? How'd you-"

Her daughter smiled. "You thought i wouldn't be able to sense your power? We're connected mom,don't think i don't know that."

Kneeling by her bedside,Stephanie gazed into her daughter's emerald pools. They held so many emotions,even more so to Stephanie since she had the ability to read eyes. Her eyes held misery,concern,pain,and sympathy. Which to her was nothing new.

"Morgan,honey? Are you...gonna be ok?"

Morgan nodded. "I haven't lost my sanity,if that's what you're asking."

"Then why the restraints?"

"I had to face a bunch of people i didn't know,along with needles and you know how i feel about those. Why do you think?"

Her mother sighed and nuzzled her daughter. "I know baby. I'm sorry."

Nuzzling back,Morgan was confused. "Sorry for what,mom? You didn't do anything."

"Sweetheart,concerning you there are a lot of things i'm sorry for. Including this." she told her,pulling out and showing her pendent.

"How did...i left it on that bus!"

"I'm your mother. That's all you need to know,but why did you leave it?

Morgan's face suddenly contorted in fear and sadness as she almost leapt onto her mother in hug. "Mommy...i was so...afraid...i...didn't care about..me..i..." she spouted,between heavy breaths.

"It's ok...it's over now...don't be afraid..." " _I knew you were faking that bravery you dork..."_

"I'm so useless...i couldn't...oh mom..."

Realizing she meant the baby's mother,which they had found out about before coming in,she smiled down at her sobbing offspring. "Oh baby...you saved her child...i'm sure that's what she would've wanted. You know how mothers are."

Morgan looked up,tears still flooding her emerald pools as the rest of the parents in the building all said the same thing.

"We'd sacrifice ourselves whenever we'd have to,if it meant keeping you alive."

* * *

 _ **Welp,i'm currently crying my eyes out. No,really i am. I mean i've felt bad when writing this shit before but oh my god! FEELZ. But seriously i feel there wasn't enough parental input in their shows(Yes i know why) but still. My mom really does stuff like this and if we were in this story she'd be no different. Like i said,hope i wrote everyone ok. But yeah,the truck that hit my mom's car was in fact blue and i was injured on the belly. Oh and i didn't mention this earlier but i got inspired by another Nicktoons fanfic to write this. It was a Jimmy Neutron story with essentially the same idea. If you could find the title,i'll credit it here. Thx.**_

 _ **(Wow i'm so depressed,i'm sorry)**_

 _ **Anywho,here's my end of story question for reviewers:**_

 _ **Out of all the characters in this story,who do you relate with the most? (Could be anybody.)**_

 _ **Review plz! It might make me update more often,especially considering i have to write these at school now. Joy x{**_

 _ **(Also on a side note,i was listening to the songs Ghost Town and Silent Scream while writing this so...i'm gonna say those are the themes for this story.)**_


End file.
